Why Did I Trust You?
by vyvyan1rick
Summary: The female Demoman thought she'd finally found love with the spy... boy was she wrong.


"My dear, these past few weeks have been some of the most enjoyable times of my life." He said as he placed his arm around her and stared up at the starry night sky.

"You really mean that?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Oui." He replied simply, continuing to stare up at the sky.

She never thought that she'd ever trust again. Not after last time. But he seemed so different. He'd been so kind, so caring, so… there for her. The constant twisting and aching sadness that was constantly churning in the pit of her stomach had finally subsided because of him.

She'd never felt as at peace as she did here and now, stood under the stars with him holding her in his arms, as if shielding her from all the evil in the world and blocking the anxiety from coming back.

He'd opened the door to the dark room that her mind had been locked in for so many years.

To feel confident enough to be yourself, to know that someone actually wants you and who genuinely wants to hold you in their arms, who wants to kiss you and just lay with you each night. Who loves you. She'd never felt it until she met him.

The pain was gone. The tears of sadness and solitude that rolled down her cheeks each night behind closed doors were gone. The scars left by the pain of the past, the scars of depression and dread that were staked deep in the centre of her heart had healed. He'd given her a reason to live.

A reason to carry on and not to give up yet. A reason to hang on even longer to that miniscule glimmer of hope that was hidden in the depths of the darkness, to hang on just that little bit longer in the hope that things would get better. Like they had since she'd met him.

Never had she ever trusted someone as much as she did him. She felt confident enough to tell him anything. Everything.

Wait… Everything.

She had told him everything.

He'd wanted to know everything and she'd let it go without a seconds thought or a single word of suspicion.

And just like that the entire world shattered and collapsed around her, the horrific realization sinking in like a metaphorical knife sinking into her spine.

Metaphorical only to be replaced by the real and physical.

She let out a pained, strangled squeal as the metal blade quickly pierced her flesh and sunk deep into her back.

Tears filtered through her eyes as all hope died in the few seconds that seemed to be lasting a life time.

It had all been a lie.

The happiest few weeks of her life had been nothing but a con. A cheap deception.

A trick with no other purpose then to gain information.

Her last few seconds of life were filled with the cold emptiness of being alone.

Her body fell to the floor.

Her eyes, cold and dead as they were, stared up at him. Exactly as they'd looked when he'd met her.

He'd never noticed how much her eyes had changed whilst they'd been together.

How much brighter they'd become and how much more they had gleamed with happiness and hope.

He turned and let out a long sigh as he began to walk away.

His eyes glossed over but no tears fell as he convinced himself that it was all just for the sake of gathering information.

That it had all meant nothing.

Back in BLU base the doors to re-spawn opened as a female figure immerged from the room. Although her body was now filled with replenished life, her eyes still stared cold and emotionally dead.

"Well howdy there, missy." said Engineer, tipping his helmet. "Hope re-spawn wasn't too ruff for ya."

"It's fine Engy, you're doing a bang up job keeping it up to scratch." She replied with a fake smile and an encouraging thumbs up.

Engineer returned to busying himself with a dispenser, thinking it rude to ask why his team mate was looking so distraught at this present moment.

Just then, Scout rounded the corner.

"Sup' Engy, Demo." He said, greeting the two others present in the room. "Woah Demo, you look pissed! Ya just get stabbed by a spy or sommin'?" He asked pointing at her clenched fists.

"Don't be so impolite, Scout!" Engineer said sternly.

"It's OK Engy…" She began. "Yes, Scout. That is exactly what happened." She said with a sigh.

"Well don't just stand there being all mopey 'bout it! Go out there and teach that back stabbin' rat who's boss!" Scout began, pointing to the door to exaggerate his point.

"Eye…" She began. "…that I will Scout. That I will."


End file.
